I'm in love with a fairytale, big brother!
by rose in the snow
Summary: Ellen and Boris go to Kanon Town where Boris meets Ellen's brother Blaze (from Hosho-Super-Star's Danger Zone) who doesn't approve of Boris. Will Blaze ever approve of Boris or will Ellen and Boris have to break up for good? Title based on Fairytale by Alexander Rybak


_I'm in love with a fairytale, big brother! -_ Title based on Fairytale by Alexander Rybak

Note: During this fanfic I mention Watergate salad. Watergate salad is made of pistachio pudding, marshmallows and pineapple. The reason I included it was that my grandma makes it for my family and me and it is really good. Also I want to thank all my readers for supporting me. Thanks to my sister for helping give me some ideas for my stories. And I want to give a super special thanks to Hosho-Super-Star for letting me use Blaze (from Danger Zone) in this story. Please enjoy (:

Two months had passed since Boris and Ellen had met and got engaged. Ellen asked Boris if they could visit the Lucky Spoon and Kanon Town. Boris agreed and they left. Boris didn't know why Ellen wanted to go to the Lucky Spoon so bad but Boris agreed to go. Boris and Ellen walked through the door as Ellen sprinted over to a guy behind the counter. She went over and hugged him. They both smiled. 'Who's he?' Boris thought. Ellen waved Boris over to where they were standing.

Boris walked over and Ellen said, "Boris this is my older brother Blaze. He just came home from college" She turned to Blaze and said "Blaze this is my fiancé Boris."

"Fiancé? When are you getting married?"

"In five months. That's why I wanted to come here because I wanted you to meet Boris. Plus I haven't seen you in forever." Ellen continued to talk to Blaze about college and his plans. While this was happening Boris looked over at Blaze. He looked like an average college student.

'Blaze probably thinks that Ellen and I make an odd couple.' Boris looked down at his clothing. 'He also wouldn't like my choice of clothing. But I have to be polite because Ellen loves him.'

"Boris and I will go home and wait for you there." Ellen said to Blaze. She grabbed Boris's hand and pulled him toward the door. They waved goodbye to Blaze and left.

Blaze stood there thinking. 'Does Ellen really want to marry a guy with that many tattoos and piercings? How did they even meet? I don't think that Ellen should be marrying a guy yet. Especially not a guy that looks like that. Maybe I'm just imagining all Boris's tattoos and piercings because I don't want Ellen to get married. I guess I'll see at dinner.'

Boris and Ellen were holding hands and walking to Ellen's house. Boris liked to hold hands with Ellen for a couple of reasons. Regular people were more accepting of couples holding hands plus it also made Boris feel more human. Ellen looked over at Boris. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I just really want to make a good impression on your brother. I know how much you guys love each other."

"If Blaze sees you like I do then you'll be fine."

"What if he doesn't?"

Just then they arrived at the house. Ellen opened the door and walked inside. Boris followed and looked around. The house was pretty big with two levels. Ellen went into the kitchen. On the table there was a note.

"Dear Ellen and Blaze, We had to leave town late last night and we won't be back until next weekend. It's nothing serious we just had to leave right away. Love Mom and Dad."

Boris came up behind Ellen. "What's up?"

"My parents aren't going to be here this week." Boris reached out for Ellen's hand and kissed it.

"That's good. I only have to impress your brother while we're here."

"Yeah but Blaze is less likely to change his opinion of you after he made up his mind." Ellen seemed worried and changed the subject. "Anyway let's go upstairs and I'll show you around." Ellen turned to start to leave but Boris still was holding her wrist.

"Ellen, are you worried?"

"Why?" Ellen said turning to Boris and wrapping her arms around him. He could feel her heartbeat.

"I know that you're here to protect me from my fears. Now let's go upstairs." Ellen and Boris held hands and walked upstairs.

There were four bedrooms. On the right side was a large bedroom. On the other side were three smaller bedrooms. Ellen pointed to the first door. "This is Blaze's room. About halfway down the hall she pointed to another door. "This is your room." She pushed open the door. The room was plain. There was a full size bed with a dark green comforter. The walls were painted white with three pictures hanging on the wall. Ellen walked over to the third bedroom and said "And this is my room" and pushed open the door. Ellen walked into her room and Boris followed her.

Her room was painted light blue with a purple border at the top. On the walls there were several pictures of Ellen, her parents, and Blaze. There were also maps of Major Land, Minor Land and Wonderland. Ellen set her suitcase and guitar case on the bed. They weren't very big but looked very full. She opened up the bag and pulled out a photo album. Boris came over and looked at the pictures. They were mainly of Ellen and him. "I wanted to put some pictures up so if I come home sometime then I'll still be with you." Ellen picked up some up push pins and a few pictures.

Boris sat down on Ellen's bed and looked around her room. There was a desk in one corner of the room and a bookshelf right next to it. Next to the bed was a night stand with sheet music. Across from the bed was a vanity with a large mirror above it. Boris turned to look at Ellen. She was trying to reach above the bookshelf for some picture frames. She was beginning to cry and get upset. Boris went over and reached the picture frames. He put the picture frames on the desks and pulled Ellen over to the bed and they both sat down.

"Now, what are you upset about?" Boris said wiping away the tears on Ellen's cheeks.

"I just love Blaze and you so much and and and..." Ellen said crying. Boris pulled her close to him. She put her head against his chest. She heard his clock ticking and it soothed her. Boris was always there like his clock was always ticking.

He held her and whispered "Don't worry we've been through worse. Whatever happens we can get through it." He tilted her head up and kissed her. "This reminds me of the first day we met. You were crying and I kissed you and made you feel better." Boris gently stood up with Ellen's arms wrapped around his waist for support. He walked over to where the picture frames were and said "Now where are the pictures you brought?"

Ellen dried her eyes and picked up the nearby pile of pictures. "Which ones do you want to use?" Ellen asked.

"Why do you want me to pick?"

"Because I want you to pick them so when I look at them I'll remember that you picked these out."

"Ok," said Boris with a smile. He looked through the photos. There was a picture of Ellen singing with Gowland and Boris listening nearby. Then there was a picture of Boris of proposing to Ellen. "Who took this picture?"

"Hibiki, I think." The next picture was one of Boris showing Ellen his gun collection. The last one was of Ellen and Boris asleep on the couch in the yellow house. Ellen's head was on Boris's chest. Boris was holding her hand and smiling.

Boris said "How many frames do you have?"

"Two but I can find more."

Boris replied, "Let's put two in the picture frames and the other two above your desk." Ellen looked at him and smiled.

"That's a great idea!" Ellen picked up a picture frame and Boris handed her the picture of him showing her his gun collection.

"When you see these pictures I want you to think of my two favorite things." He picked up the picture of him showing him his gun collection. "My guns." He picked up the picture of them asleep on the couch. "And you."

"If you weren't engaged you would be a heartbreaker, wouldn't you?" Ellen said with a smile looking up at Boris.

"Well, maybe but then again I would be upset if I didn't have you so I would need to do something."

Ellen put one picture in a frame and asked "Boris what do you think of Blaze?"

"I don't know. I'll decide after dinner tonight." Boris said pinning up the two pictures and turning to Ellen. She had just finished putting the two frames on her bookshelf. "Now Let's see if today was really like the day we met." Boris placed his hand on her waist and his hand in hers. "I want to see if someone comes in when we're dancing." Ellen smiled and put her hand on his shoulders and in his hand. They waltzed slowly like before and just as Boris was dipping Ellen they heard someone come into the house. Boris helped Ellen stand up and said "I guess it is like the first day we met." Boris held Ellen's hand and said "I guess we should go downstairs then."

"We can or we could finish dancing unlike last time." Boris pulled her close to him and kissed her cheek.

"I want to but it would be best if Blaze gets to know me better. I hope the kiss will be enough until the time we finish our dance."

"I guess. We will be here for 3 more days." Ellen said reaching out and taking Boris's hand. They left Ellen's room and quickly went to drop off Boris's suitcase in his room and went downstairs. Blaze was in the kitchen fixing dinner. "Blaze what are you making?" Ellen asked Blaze going over to stand next to him as Boris sat down at their small round table.

"I was preparing stuff earlier today. I just put everything in the fridge and I am finishing it now."

"When did you come here?"

"I got here around lunch time." Boris looked at the clock it was about 5:45 PM now. Ellen went to the fridge and began to set food on the table.

"Do you guys need help?"

"No, I think we're good." Boris looked around there was a bowl of stuffing, a bowl of salad, a bowl of mashed potatoes and Watergate salad (see author's note for description). Ellen sat down next to Boris on his right. side. Blaze brought over the last plate of food, three well done steaks, and sat down next to Ellen and across from Boris.

"So Blaze. How's college?" Boris asked trying to be nice.

"Ok, I guess. I'm glad to get a break from studying and tests." Boris didn't know how to respond.

Ellen responded "So what's your favorite class?"

"I like them all pretty much."

By then everyone had food on their plates and stopped talking. Boris and Blaze looked up at the same time. They stared at each other. They both loved Ellen and cared for her but they each were so protective of Ellen that they believed that only they could protect her. Blaze looked at Boris's tattoos and piercings. Boris looked at the Blaze. He looked like the perfect older brother. His hair was always the perfect mix of neat and messed up. Each looked at the other knowing that they would never be like the other to Ellen. Blaze would always be the smart, caring, protective, older brother. Boris would always be the protective bad boy with the soft side for his girlfriend. Ellen looked up and they turned to look at her, breaking their stares.

"Boris, are you a good singer?" Ellen asked turning to Boris.

Blaze had to do something. 'If Boris said that he was a good singer or loved music Ellen and he would never break up. Ellen and him needed to break up. Ellen didn't know the people that she was getting involved with.' Blaze stood up and said "Ellen, before Boris answers that question. I need to say something. Ellen, I don't know Boris very well that's true but I think that it would be best if you two weren't together anymore."

Boris and Ellen stared at Blaze. "Can can Boris get his stuff? It's in the guest room."

"I guess you two can go and get it." Blaze sat down as Boris and Ellen stood up.

Ellen led the way upstairs gently holding Boris's hand. She went into the guest room and grabbed Boris's bag. Ellen then went to her room. She turned to Boris and hugged Boris with her head on his chest. She didn't say anything. She just stood there crying. Boris wrapped his arms around her and whispered "I think I am."

"What?" Ellen said looking up into his eyes.

"I think I'm a good singer but I've only tried to sing about twice. There aren't many times you get to sing in Wonderland."

"I guess we won't be able to finish our dance." Ellen said.

"You're right," said Boris. Boris kissed Ellen. "It would good if I leave now." Boris said pulling away from Ellen. Ellen reached out and held Boris's wrist. Boris stopped and looked into Ellen's eyes. "Are you sure you should go?"

Boris replied "If I leave when I'm told, Blaze will see that I respect his opinions and will probably realize that I'm serious when I say 'I love you.'" Boris kissed Ellen, grabbed his suitcase and walked toward the door. "Ellen, did I ever show you what I could do with doors?"

"No, I don't think so."

He pushed open the door. "Just a normal hallway." He closed the door and opened it again. "Now it's outside."

"That's so cool," said Ellen.

"It also works in reverse." Boris kissed her and whispered "Goodbye Ellen," He walked through the door and shut it behind him. Ellen walked to the door and opened it. It was just her normal hallway.

'I guess I should go eat.' She thought and went downstairs. She opened the front door to see if Boris was there. He wasn't there. She shut the door and went into the kitchen. Blaze was almost finished and looked up when Ellen came into the room.

"I'm sorry Ellen but I did it because I love you. Now do you want me to heat up your dinner?" He said standing up.

"No, I lost my appetite." Ellen replied sitting down.

Blaze turned to look at her. "Ellen, you need to eat something." Blaze set up a plate in front of Ellen. She picked up her fork and ate some food while Blaze cleaned up the dishes.

"Did you see that Mom and Dad weren't going to come back until next weekend?"

"Yeah," He said. "It's been a while since you came home." he said.

"Yeah"

"You should go to the Lucky Spoon tomorrow. There are some new pastries there." Ellen brought her plate over to Blaze. She had eaten everything that he had given her.

"Maybe I will but can I be excused and go to bed?" Blaze nodded. Ellen hugged him, said "Good night" and went to bed.

Boris had just left. 'I need to find something to eat and somewhere to sleep.' He found a small café on the corner. He went inside and sat down. 'It's warm in here but I don't have any money for food.' Just then Hibiki and Kanade came in the door behind him.

"Hey Boris!" Hibiki called to him.

"Hi Hibiki and Kanade."

"Where's Ellen?"

"Back home with Blaze."

"Do you want something to eat?" Kanade asked.

Boris nodded and said, "How?"

"By the way you were looking at those bagels." Kanade replied.

"I don't have any money."

"That's fine. We'll pay." Hibiki said. "What do you want?" Boris looked at the menu.

"A sandwich and some soup."

"Ok." They said and went up to order. Boris found a table and sat down. Kanade came over carrying Boris's and her food. She sent it down in front of Boris. "We got you a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup." Boris stared at his food.

"What's wrong?" said Hibiki coming over with her food and their drinks.

"I've never had this before. Are you sure it's good?" Hibiki and Kanade nodded. Everyone began to eat when Hibiki asked Boris a question.

"Do you need a place to sleep tonight?" Boris nodded.

"Why? Aren't you staying at Ellen's house?" Kanade asked.

"Blaze didn't think that Ellen and I should be together so I left."

"Are you going to get back together?"

"I hope so but I don't know."

"So you don't have anywhere to stay tonight?"

"No. I was going to go from place to place until they closed."

"Do you want to come home with us?"

"Your families would probably be home."

"I guess you're right." said Hibiki.

"What about Ako?" Kanade asked.

"She's not here." Hibiki replied.

"It's okay. I'll just stick to the original plan."

"No, come home with me. Just wait until my parents fall asleep then you can come inside." Hibiki said.

"Ok," Boris replied. They finished their food and left the café. Hibiki and Boris waved goodbye to Kanade. Boris began to shiver. He looked over at Hibiki. She had a big winter coat on with mittens.

"Do you have any warmer clothes?" She asked turning to him.

"Yeah but not much warmer. Why are you and Kanade here?"

"School is on a break so Kanade and I decided to come back for a day or so and then go to Wonderland. We're here." Hibiki and Boris went around to the back of the house. "I'll go in and make sure my parents are asleep. Then I'll motion for you to come."

"Ok" Boris said and Hibiki went inside. Boris sat down on the porch.

The wind blew roughly against him. He wasn't used to the cold. In Wonderland it was almost always 72 degrees F (22 Celsius) with the exception of April. Here it was early December and it felt like it was going to snow. Boris began to shiver and pressed up against the house. 'I hope Ellen's not that upset about me not being there.'

Ellen was lying there trying to think about something or someone besides Boris. 'Tomorrow, I'll go to the Lucky Spoon. I need something to take my mind off Boris.' She couldn't cry anymore so she decided to try to be productive on her vacation. She looked out the window. The wind was blowing hard against her window. 'I hope Boris found somewhere warm to sleep.'

Just then Hibiki had motioned for Boris to come inside. "My parents are asleep so you can come in."

Boris walked into her room and said "Thanks Hibiki." He lied down on the floor and she fell asleep on her bed. Boris lied awake. 'I hope Ellen and I get together soon. I can't see myself ever being happy without Ellen.' He sighed and fell asleep.

When Ellen woke up the next morning she had nearly forgotten about Boris until she saw her suitcase by the foot of the bed. She got up and got dressed. 'Maybe a vacation will be good for Boris and me.' She walked downstairs. Blaze was in the kitchen making breakfast. Ellen went up behind him and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

"They smell good." Ellen said and sat down at the table.

"You're in a good mood."

"Yeah, I've decided that I would be good to have a day to myself." Blaze came over to the table and put a plate of pancakes in front of her. She looked at them. She hadn't eaten much last night as she was really hungry. She ate the whole plate of pancakes and stood up. "Blaze. I'm going to go to the music store and the Lucky Spoon. Ok?"

"Sure. Do you want to meet up for lunch?"

"Ok. I'll call you and tell where I am when I get there." Ellen walked out the door and went to the Lucky Spoon. She went inside and looked around. There was only one table available and it was were Boris and her had sat on the day they met. She went up to the counter and bought a cupcake. She went out the door and ate the cupcake on the way to the music store. She went inside. There was piano, guitar, violin, voice and other types of music throughout the store. The owner stood up from behind the counter. He was a year older than Ellen.

"Hey Ellen! What are you looking for?"

"Hi Rielly. I just wanted to pick up some new sheet music and I know you have the best sheet music."

"For what instrument?"

"Vocal, Guitar but especially Piano and Violin."

"Picking up some new instruments, I see." Rielly said moving over to the Guitar music.

"Yeah, I was going to tell my fiancée on our wedding night."

"Congratulations." Rielly replied.

"What have you been up to?" Ellen asked as he picked up some music.

"I got a music scholarship for college."

"That's really great! Are you really happy about it?" Ellen said.

"Yeah. Plus the college is nearby so I can still work here." He handed her a pile of sheet music. "This is the best I had." Ellen looked through the music. She found Chase You Down-Vocal/Guitar, Black Cat- Guitar, Sleep Alone-Vocal, Another Way Out-Vocals, and Still Breathing-Vocals/Guitar.

"How much are they?"

"$24.00" Ellen didn't usually spend that much money on sheet music but she needed to keep her mind off Boris. She pulled out the money. She grabbed the music and walked toward the door. "Thanks again Rielly!" She called and left. 'Good thing Rielly was there. He helped me to forget about Boris.' Her phone rang. It said Blaze. "Hello?"

"Hi Ellen. Where are you?"

"I'm going to the mall now."

"Ok, talk to you soon." Ellen hung up the phone and walked to the mall. She opened the door.

On the other side of the mall Boris had just opened the door. He had never been to the mall before. When he walked inside he looked around in shock. "Wow!" he said in a whisper looking around. Kanade had given him money so he could go shopping and eat. Hibiki called Ako to tell her to be on the lookout for Boris. Boris looked at the money in his hand. Kanade had given him $80, $50 today for shopping and food and $30 for tomorrow. 'What should I buy? Hibiki and Kanade told me I should buy some clothes and maybe a wallet.' He was so hungry though. 'I guess I'll go eat.' He looked around. There was a map of the mall nearby so he looked at it. The nearest restaurant was a fancy 4 star restaurant. Boris looked at the map and found the restaurant where Kanade had bought cheeseburgers the day Boris and Ellen had met. He went over there. On the way there he spotted something in a store. It was a sheet music binder with violin and vocal sheet music to Fairytale by Alexander Rybak. He quickly went inside the store and bought it. Then he went over to the restaurant. It looked like a normal fast food restaurant with a counter where customers order and pick up their food. In the back there were a few small tables along with a least one wet floor sign. Boris stood there. He had never been in a fast food restaurant before. Or any restaurant. He got in line and looked at the menu. 'I guess I'll order a #4 combo and a milkshake.' He said and looked straight in front of him. He nearly jumped back.

Ellen found Blaze. "Hey Blaze!"

"Hi Ellen, are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Where should we eat?"

"I don't know. You pick."

"You should. I want to make you happy since I made Boris and you break up."

"Ok." Ellen said and pointed to a restaurant. "Okay, let's go here."

Boris blinked to make sure he was seeing right. Navy blue hair with cat ears. _Blink! Blink!_ Then he looked again and they were still there. It was Ellen. 'Why is she here? Where's Blaze? Should I talk to her or just leave?' He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder but then the line moved suddenly and he moved his hand back. 'One more time.'

Ellen was standing in line waiting to order when she thought she heard the clinking of chains behind her. 'Just my imagination.' She said with a shrug. 'But what if it really was Boris?' Just then she remembered eating here before. "The first day we met." She said mouthing the words. She lifted her hand to brush back her hair. Then she realized she had cat ears. 'It must be Boris. Should I turn around and say 'hi' or should I just act like I didn't realize it was him?' She decided to turn around. She started to turn around when the line moved and it was her time to order. She turned and looked at the cashier She told him her order with disappointment. 'I hope Boris and I can get back together soon. If we don't I might lose my mind.'

Boris watched as she ordered and moved aside. "Next!" the cashier cried.

"#4 combo with a small chocolate milkshake."

"7.50" He handed him the money and stepped over near Ellen. They stood there awkwardly and unsure of what to say. "#4 combo with chocolate milkshake." Ellen and Boris stepped forward. They looked at each other then looked down at the ground. Boris stepped back and Ellen took the food and left.

As soon as she was out of sight of the restaurant she sighed and looked back. 'Please Blaze let me and Boris back together.' She left to go find Blaze.

Boris got his food and sat down to eat. A shadow fell over him. He looked up in surprise hoping it was Ellen. It was someone else. Ako stood there looking at Boris. "What's wrong?" Ako asked.

"Not much."

"Don't brush it off. Tell me." she said sitting down.

"Well Ellen and I are taking a break right now because Blaze doesn't think we should be together."

"You love her don't you?"

"More than you can imagine."

"Well why didn't you stay together?" Ako was smart for her age and she thought that love was simple.

Boris looked at her and said "I wish I could have but I want Blaze to approve of me so Ellen and I can get married."

"That makes senses."

"So that's why I'm here alone." He said with a touch of sadness.

"Spend the day with me. I'm not doing anything."

"Really?"

Ako nodded and took a French fry and ate it. "Yeah. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure." Boris said with a nod. "I need to do something real quick though."

"Ok." Boris went over to the bathroom and pushed open the door. Boris stepped into Ellen's room and shut the door. 'I should give this to Ellen just in case I don't see her for a while.' He took the binder out of the bag. He looked around for a place to put it. Then he looked on the bookshelf. In between the two picture frames there was a space just big enough to fit the binder. He gently placed the binder in between the picture frames in then he pushed open the door and stepped back into the restaurant making sure the door was closed. Then he walked over to Ako.

Ellen and Blaze had been on their way out when Blaze looked in a window. "I guess someone bought it."

"What?" Ellen turned to look at the sold out sign.

"There was a sheet music binder that I was going to buy you but I guess someone else bought it. Let's go home." So they went home. Ellen had bought some things so she decided to go put them in her room. She began to put everything away. The last thing she had bought was some books. She put them on her book shelf. Then she looked up.

"What's this?" She pulled it out. 'It's that binder that Blaze wanted to buy me. I thought he hadn't bought it for me.' She flipped through the music. There was one line that was underlined. "_I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts_." she whispered. "Boris. He was here. He bought me this." Tears began to form. She wiped them away and said "Don't cry now. At least not until you're alone."

Ako and Boris had just returned home. It was late and Boris was tired so they took everything upstairs, put it away and got ready to go to sleep. Ako got in her bed and Boris lay down on the floor.

Ellen had just gone up to her room. She lay down and began to cry. "Boris." She whispered just as Blaze walked by her room. He stopped. "Boris" He heard again. Then he heard Ellen crying. He went to his room to get ready to go to sleep.

"I'll check on Ellen right before I go to bed."

Ako had been asleep for what felt like hours. Boris was still lying there awake. He sat up. 'That was nice of Ako to let me stay here but I need to see Ellen just for a little bit.' He stood up and walked over to the door to her room. He pushed it open and walked into Ellen's room. He closed it. He saw that Ellen had found the binder he left for her and it was open to the underlined line of the song. Then he saw Ellen. She had fallen asleep. He slowly walked over to her. He looked down at her. 'Even more beautiful then I remembered.' He gently pushed her hair aside to kiss her. He leaned down but then he stopped. He wanted to kiss her but he wanted to too much. He touched her cheek and lifted up his hand. 'She's been crying. I wonder if she was crying over me.' He then heard the door open a crack. He looked up.

Blaze looked into the room and saw gold eyes. The eyes moved over to him. Then he saw it was Boris. "Boris? Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see Ellen. I'm sorry." Blaze motioned for him to follow and they went downstairs into the kitchen. Boris began "I'm sorry Blaze. I know you told me..."

"It's fine. How long were you here for?"

"Not that long. I just came to see Ellen."

"Did you hear her crying?"

"No but her cheeks were wet."

"She cried herself to sleep tonight. The whole time she was whispering your name." Boris looked down at his hands unsure what to say. "You two really love each other don't you?"

Boris felt like he was talking to Ako again and Boris looked up and said "Yes. we really love each other. I feel so lucky to have some as amazing as Ellen love me."

"What's Ellen like when she's around you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is she happy when she's with you?"

"She's always smiling and telling me how much she loves me. I think she's sincere when she says them too."

"Well if you both love each other truly then why did you split up when I told you guys to break up?"

"I was my fault. I thought that if I left then maybe you would look past the cat ears, piercings, tattoos, rings and chains. I was hoping that you saw that I really loved Ellen and wanted to protect her. Now don't get mad when I tell you this."

"Ok, I won't."

"When Ellen and I got engaged something happened. She and I were kissing and I was holding her when she got shot." At this Blaze started to get upset at this. "Don't get upset." Blaze nodded and Boris said "She was in my arms as she slid to the ground. I didn't know what to do. She was right there and I couldn't help her or protect her from that shot."

"Thank you for sharing that story with me. Most people would have just pretended it never happened."

"Well thanks I guess. Also I haven't told anybody else this, including Ellen, but on that day I promised myself that if Ellen was ever in a situation where I could protect her, I would protect her no matter what happened to me. If you let me and Ellen get back together, I'll make the same promise to you. If not I'll just leave now." Blaze stood there staring at Boris. Boris had just come out with the truth. Somehow this teenage boy with piercings, tattoos, car tail, pink hair, chains, and cat ears loved Ellen with all his heart. How could Blaze refuse this admission of true love?

"You promise to protect Ellen when I can't be there?"

"Yes."

"Do intend to marry Ellen?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Ellen?"

"Yes."

"Well if that's the case I can't stand in the way of your marriage. Now let's go wake up Ellen and tell her." Blaze turned to start going upstairs.

Boris said "Wait." Blaze stopped and turned to look at him. "Let's not tell her tonight."

"Why?"

"If we tell Ellen now she'll be happy and love us both. But if we wait until she is at her saddest then she'll love it all the more and she will be even happier."

"I guess. But how could we do that?"

"Tomorrow when Ellen starts crying or after she gets really upset with you. I'll come in and say that Blaze has agreed to let us get back together."

"What if she asks where you were?"

"She probably will be so happy to see me and I'll feel the exact same way."

"Well ok. I guess you can stay in the guest room until then." Blaze went upstairs to go to bed. Boris stood up a minute later.

The next morning Blaze was in the kitchen making coffee. Boris was in his room. He had gotten a cup of coffee and had come back up to his room to wait until it was time. While he was downstairs he had told Blaze about Wonderland and him being the Cheshire Cat. He took it pretty well.

Just then Ellen gently opened her eyes. She sat up. They were suppose to leave in a couple of days and Boris and her were still broken up. 'What if we're still not together tomorrow? Well I guess I'll wait and see and if Blaze doesn't talk to me about it before lunch I'll try and bring it up.' She changed at went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Boris slowly followed as Ellen walked downstairs.

She quickly fixed her breakfast and sat down with Blaze at the table. "Have any plans today?" Blaze asked.

Ellen blinked "Sorry. What did you say?"

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Well maybe we could go out to dinner tonight."

"That's fine. Anything else?" Ellen looked over at Blaze. Anger and sadness began to bubble up inside her.

"Can we maybe invite a guest to dinner tonight?"

"Sure as long as it's not Boris because you two need a break from each other." She stood up angry as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Blaze. Why can't it be Boris? You may not know this but I'm in love with a fairytale, big brother even though it hurts. I love Boris Airay and that's the truth." Blaze sat staring up at Ellen. He was proud that she found someone that made her happy and she loved him enough to tell Blaze that she loved him.

As soon as Ellen had finished Boris ran into the room and hugged Ellen with tears in both their eyes. "Boris!" she said as a smile appeared on her face. "What? How?"

"Thank Blaze. He agreed to let us be together."

"Really?" Boris smiled and nodded

"Yes." Ellen ran over to Blaze and began to cry tears of happiness. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Boris watched as Ellen hugged Blaze.

Boris gave a small nod of his head as if to say 'Glad to be your brother in law.' Blaze gave a small nod back as if to say 'Same here.' They both knew that they would probably never totally agree but they agreed to try since they both loved Ellen.

After that the vacation went well and everyone agreed that it was a nice break. When it was all over they were all sad to be leaving but they knew that they would all see each other again soon. So Blaze returned to college with the happiness of knowing Ellen was happy and Boris loved her. Ellen's parents returned with no knowledge of their future son in law or what happened at the house. Boris and Ellen left knowing that Blaze supported their engagement.

As they were leaving Boris turned to Ellen and whispered "I'm in love."

She whispered "with a fairytale." The last word was barely audiable because Boris and Ellen were in the middle of a kiss. When the kiss was over Ellen said "I guess we'll finish our unfinished dance at wedding."

"I think you're right." He took her hand as their fingers intertwined and said "Now let's go home."


End file.
